Her Kidnapper's Heart
by AJeff
Summary: Jarod asked Miss Parker to disappear with him. Will she? Or will he go to the extreme to kidnap her? WARNING: Due to explict scenes in Chapter 6, rating changed to MATURED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Pretender".**

**Author's Notes: Words in italics and bold prints are Jarod and Miss Parker's thoughts.**

Losing Jarod was like losing a part of herself. "A life without risk is no life at all," he had once told her. He promised to have taken care of her. "If you were mine, I wouldn't share you with anyone." She trusted him. He lied to her. They made promises to each other. It was just words and he never had any intentions of fulfilling any of it. She stood in front of her full length mirror dressed in a skin tight leather outfit and boots. Her ruby lips and fire engine red nail polish reminded her of blood. His blood. She reminisced back. Miss Parker hung on to him, blood stained on her jacket as she held his limped body close to her as she felt liquid oozed out from the back of his head.

"The hell with you, Jarod," she yelled. "You died on me!" She sobbed into her wet pillow. There were so many things that she silently cared about in life. She didn't think Jarod would be one of them.

"Parker," Jarod called out. "Hey, Miss Parker, you alright?" The pretender lightly kicked her with his shackled feet. His hands and feet were cuffed and he leaned against the headboard of the bed which they shared for the night. Instantly, she grabbed for her Smith and Wesson 9mm and pointed it at him.

"Do that again, rat boy and I'll blast your head off." Her voice trembled.

Jarod's heart froze as she held her pistol in her hand. The lights were dimmed and the air conditioner blew loudly which caused her not to think clearly.

"Bad dream, Parker? You're crying. If you would so release me of these handcuffs, I could comfort you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jarod smirked.

She wiped her tears and glanced at her watch. It read three in the morning. **_Dream...dream. It was just a dream...a nightmare. Thank, god._**

"What are your plans with me, Parker? We're here in my cabin, so shouldn't we make the most of it? Come on, take these silver bracelets and anklets off. I promise to be a good boy."

"I've finally got you where I want and I'm never letting you go," she hissed.

"Aww, promise? I never knew you felt this way about me." He taunted her.

"You're asking for it, Jarod." She waved the gun at him.

"I've been in this position for several hours now. Parker, I need to use the bathroom, if you don't mind."

"Shit!"

"Well? Are you going to help me up?" He raised his cuffed hands to her.

She cocked her head and exhaled loudly.

"Parker! Uncuff these chains, unless you plan on unzipping my pants for me and help me pee!"

She uncuffed him and aimed her weapon. "No monkey business," she snarled. "And make it fast, I'm tired and need to get some rest before the sweepers arrive."

"We've been here for hours, I don't think your friends will find us here in the mountains." He yelled from the bathroom. "And what are you doing hunting me so late at night? It's not safe to be out all alone."

Jarod walked out and Miss Parker raised her gun at him. "Sit!" She tucked her gun behind her back, grabbed for the shackles and bent down to his legs which gave him the opportunity to have pulled her gun out from the waistband of her slacks.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk, Miss Parker. My but, you're slipping. I would have handcuffed me first." He aimed her gun at her.

"You wouldn't dare. You don't have it in you."

"Try me." Jarod didn't blink, nor had he moved. "First of all, Parker. Call your guys, tell them you lost me."

"Like hell I will," she snapped.

He took her cell phone off of the night stand, flipped it open and hit number one on her speed dial, waited until he heard "daddy's" voice, then placed her phone to her ear.

"I just lost boy genius," she said with clenched teeth.

Jarod then closed it shut and threw it on the bed. "Good girl. That's my Parker. Now I'm the kidnapper and you're the kidnappee."

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him as he handcuffed her to the bedpost. "Didn't know you were into S&M!"

Jarod muttered under his breath. "You wish." He threw a blanket over her and turned off the lights. "Have a restful sleep, Parker."

**JMPJMJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJ**

Miss Parker tapped the bedpost with her handcuffs. Turned on his side, Jarod faced her peacefully asleep. A little louder, she taped again. He growled softly, moved and sprawled his body. Dressed in his usual black attire, tight jeans and tee-shirt which was untucked and pushed above his waist, she got a clear view of his toned abs. She took a deep breath and watched him helplessly. He moistened his lips. For a split second, she visualized herself as she swiftly brushed her mouth on his for a quick kiss.

_**Catch me if you can, Jarod.** _Parker looked at her cuffed self. **_I guess you did._**

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his awakening. His dark chocolate eyes opened slowly. He smiled.

"What plans do you have for me, rat boy?"

"A very good morning to you too, Miss Parker. Depends what you want."

_**You.** _She heard her voice inside of her.

"Anymore bad dreams?"

"Quit the chit chat." She blew her hair away from her face.

Jarod gently pushed her locks away. **_Beautiful._**

"Do you...do you mind? Get your hands away from me!"

"Sorry. What happened to us, Miss Parker? How'd we end up like this? Truthfully, do you really want me back at "The Centre"? Would it really please you that you win this cat and mouse game of ours? Don't throw your life away. Can you see us when we're both old and gray still at it? You run. I chase. Me in a wheelchair, you hobbling with a cane?"

She laughed. It wasn't her usual wicked laugh. To laugh: to find amusement and pleasure. Joy.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in such a long time. You should do it more often."

"There's no laughter in my life. What do you propose us to do, Jarod? It's a way of life..for you...me. There isn't any other way, but "you run, I chase", is there?"

"We could disappear together."

Again, she laughed. Only he didn't. He had been serious.

Miss Parker looked away and kept silent. She imagined a life outside of "The Centre". He, as her lover, his arms around her waist. She kissed his lips gently. He responded passionately and ran his fingers through her auburn hair. Her hands slid down his body, her fingers unfastened his belt. She'd be curled up in bed, his body circled her like a spoon. They laid on soft satin sheets and made love all night long. Her thoughts quickly drifted away. She moved her hands about, felt pain around her wrist and jiggled her cuffs slowly. Jarod stuffed his hand into his pants pocket. He held the key between his fingers, inserted it into its hole, with a click, released Miss Parker. He stood back and waited, unsure of her move.

She rubbed each wrist to ease the pain. "Thank you." Her eyes were fixed on her 9mm which laid on the dresser.

He stood in front of her. "Parker, I said we could disappear together. If you won't, I guess I'll just have to kidnap you in doing so."

Jarod fell in love with the one woman who had been assigned for his capture. He knew of the heartaches it would bring, but he can't help it. His lips brushed against the back of her neck, he imagined. She'd thank him for his warmth and love during the night, he envisioned. They kissed tenderly, he yearned. At that very moment, he looked at her with sad, hungry eyes. Tired of sleeping alone at nights, he'd hoped to find comfort in her. He waited patiently for an answer.

Parker never thought she could actually fall in love with her enemy. She knew if she allowed herself to feel deeply for him, she'd definitely suffer the consequences, just to have a piece of her kidnapper's heart.

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

_**What would "The Centre" think if I suddenly left with him? Look at him..does he actually think I would choose him over...wished he'd quit looking at me like that...God, Jarod...don't do this to me.**_

"Well, Melissa, I'm waiting for your answer. Disappear with me? Or not."

"Melissa," she repeated her name. "Didn't know you still knew it."

"Yes, I've always remembered your name from the very moment you whispered it into my ears. I remember everything about you and I know what you're feeling and thinking at this very moment." **_Like afraid of your feelings for me._**

"Mind reader, are you?" Miss Parker moved swiftly and grabbed her gun. Jarod pulled at her shirt and held on to her tightly.

"Uh-uh, Mel," he shook his head. "I wouldn't do that."

"Let go of me, you bastard," she screamed. **_Mel! Do I look like a guy to him?_**

"Drop the gun! Now!" He yelled.

She fought hard, but he tackled her to the floor. "Get off of me, you idiot!"

Jarod laid atop of her. Her skin smelt of milk and honey, her hair of strawberries and creme which caused a distraction for him that enabled her to have flipped him over. Miss Parker sat on him. He raised both hands above his head, then roughly slid the gun across the other end of the room. Immediately, she got off of him, but he pulled her down to the floor. This time, he held her arms above her, he nuzzled her ears and whispered. "Gotcha, my little Ice Queen".

She felt the stubbiness of his five o'clock shadow as he brushed against her cheek. For just a moment, she felt his warm body against her as she tingled. His closeness caused her an instance of temporary unawareness of her whereabouts. Jarod released her, strutted over to pick up the 9mm as she made a dash out of the bedroom, into the living room and out of the front door. He shadowed right behind her when she stopped suddenly, her eyes roamed around the premises.

"Where the hell is my bloody car?" She yelled at the open space.

"I took the liberty of moving it several miles away, just in case you had the bright idea of fleeing. How does it feel to be on the other side? You're the one running, I'm the one chasing. It's not so funny afterall, is it?"

"No!" She yelled.

"You don't belong there, back at "The Centre."

"What? You think I belong here with you?" Miss Parker leaned her weight on one leg and shook her finger at him.

"It never crossed my mind to say that, but, I do prefer your idea. Get in the cabin, Parker. You're not leaving. Chances are, you're going to rat me out to "daddy".

She stared into the barrel of her gun as he held it tightly in his hand. "I can't believe it. You're actually kidnapping me? Holding me by force, against my will?"

"Yes, it looks like it, doesn't it?" He grinned, still he aimed the pistol at her.

"Jarod! It's against the law! Do you know how many years you'd get in prison for kidnapping?"

"And I supposed, what you did to me earlier, handcuffed and shackles justified your actions? How does it differ from mines? Kidnapping is kidnapping. Tell me about laws! "The Centre" has broken every rule there is in the book! What amazes me is how the hell they've covered up for all their wrongdoings? Murder! They murdered your mother! Thomas! How can you not know anything? You're a very intelligent woman, Parker. Don't dismiss negative feelings towards them, when you know deep down in that heart of yours that.."

She interrupted him. "I've never seen "daddy" do anything wrong. He said he..."

"Come off it, Parker. "Daddy" lies to his little girl. Don't you know that by now? Are you so blinded by his lies? You don't belong there. Come with me."

"You have no right talking about "daddy" like that. You don't know anything about him. He loves me. He wouldn't hurt me intentionally."

"I apologize, Miss Parker. I know he won't hurt you physically. He'll just hurt or kill your love ones. A thousand pardons, ma'am." He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Then it's a good thing I don't love you! I hate you, Jarod!" She blurted out.

"Hate is a strong word, Miss Parker."

She hadn't realized what she had done until she heard the slap. "This is for not knowing when to shut up!"

Jarod felt the hard slap against his face. Quietly, he walked back into the cabin and left his "ice queen" alone. With his right hand, he pressed down onto the back of his neck, gently massaged it as if to rid the built up tension, his left gently rubbed his reddened face.

After several minutes, Miss Parker burst back into the cabin. "Jarod?" She found him in the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I-I'm sorry. I never meant to slap you. I'm sorry." She had been very apologetic.

"You meant it or you wouldn't have done it."

"You never give up on me. Why?" Her voice softened to a point of a whisper.

"I just did. So, you know what, Miss Parker, you're free to go, back to "The Centre". I won't stop you. Oh and by the way, it's over there."

"What?"

"Your precious gun. Take it, don't want you to be lonely without it in bed. Since, it's the only thing which keeps you warm at nights. I've often thought that saying goodbye wouldn't be easy. But, you just proved that wrong. So, goodbye, Miss Parker."

"Jarod." She moved in closely to him and gently caressed his cheek. The same cheek which left an impression of her slap.

"Just go!" He pushed her hand aside.

Miss Parker stomped into the bedroom and out again. Jarod watched her as she flipped the lid of her cell phone up.

_**That's just great, calling "daddy" at this very minute. I'm a dead man.**_

"Daddy!" She yelled into her phone and panicked. "Help me! I don't know where I am! It's Jarod! He's kidnapped me!" Immediately after, she slammed the lid shut and turned to him. "Coffee? You want some more coffee?"

Jarod rubbed his temples. "What was that about? You were free to go! What the hell possessed you to do such a thing?"

"I'll make your life a living hell, Jarod!"

"Like you haven't already." He stared at her coldly.

Miss Parker held her hands out to him. "Cuff me, my kidnapper."

**TBC - Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Jarod stood at a standstill. Miss Parker held her hands, with her deep blue eyes, she starred at him as she awaited for his move.

"Cuff you? Cuff you? You expect me to handcuff you and take you as my prisoner? Have you lost your mind? Hey, why don't we just forget this game of ours, alright?"

Still, she stood with her outstretched arms towards him.

Jarod's temperature rose. "Parker, I mean it. Cut it out! Go play elsewhere! I'm not playing cops and robbers with you."

**_Yes, you're the cop and I'm the robber. So, go ahead, frisk me. _**"I dare you! I dare you to handcuff me. Punish me for all the shit I've done to you, tell me you haven't thought about it! This time you're the predator and I'm your prey."

"Don't get me pissed, Parker. You really wouldn't want me to be pissed off." Angrily, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the cabin.

"Shit, labrat, what happened to that little boy I played with years ago? You're no fun!"

"Well shit, Parker!" He yelled.

She was taken aback by his chosen word of outburst.

"It's not pretty, is it, Miss Parker? Your mother raised you to be a lady, not a fouled-mouth sailor and I'm sick and tired of your name calling, "labrat", "ratboy, "wonderboy", oh my personal favorite, "pezhead". Why do you do it? Does ridiculing me make you feel superior? Have you ever stopped and listened to yourself? You think you're so high and mighty? Above everyone else? I mean, you even do it to poor Broots. And he's done nothing to you but, help you out on a million of your demands. He's gone out of his way on bended knees to please you. And you know why? It's because Debbie thinks the world of you. You've grown up to be a cold-hearted woman, wait let me rephrase that, you've grown up to be a heartless woman. It's a shame because you were once someone I really did care about. But, that was such a long time ago. I've forgotten how it feels to have you as my friend."

"I think I'd better leave now." Miss Parker's eyes teared. She turned to the door when he blocked her path. "Excuse me, please."

"No." Jarod guarded the front door.

"What did you say? Get out of my way, boy genius." She pushed him aside.

"I said no. And I know for a fact you never made a call to "daddy". There was only one call made and that was the one I made for you to call off your "flying monkeys". You'll stay here until you've learned some manners."

"So now you're Henry Higgins and I'm your Eliza Doolittle? Get out of my way, Jarod."

"Hey, you wanted to be kidnapped. You've got your wish."

He wanted to rip his heart out for what he felt for her at that moment. But yet, he questioned why was it still intact?

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

On her best behavior, Miss Parker surprised Jarod by her calmed demeanor towards him throughout the day. Although, by evening, her temper had finally erupted. The guest of honor walked out of the bathroom, her nude body wrapped with only a towel, slightly wet, she confronted her host.

"Damned you, Jarod! It's cold up here in the mountains and you used up all of the bloody hot water. I'm freezing my buns, here, among other things! Tomorrow night, I'll be the one jumping in that shower first, and if you're already in there before me, I'm jumping in with you! You got that? Whether you like it or not!"

**_I'd like that._** He laughed. "So, is this how it would be like being married to you?" He yelled out as she headed back into the bathroom.

After several minutes, she walked out with an oversized shirt of his on her slender body. The glow of the fireplace illuminated the living room. She smiled slightly at him and held out her hands in front of the fire.

"It's the least I could do, since I did use up the hot water."

She rolled her eyes.

Jarod caught her facial expression. "Is it so hard for you to be nice? You know, Miss Parker, you're free to go in the morning. I'll bring your car back when I get up. But, you are welcomed here. I've heard sometimes victims get attached to their kidnappers. You don't want that to happen, do you?" He made a joke out of their situation, but, she didn't laugh.

"Look, Parker. It's late. Why don't you take the bedroom and I'll stay here."

Not a word had been said, Miss Parker quielty walked into the bedroom, then out again. She headed towards Jarod and caught him by surprise. She pecked him lightly on his cheek. "Goodnight, Jarod." Hurriedly, she headed back into the bedroom and closed the door. They were only separated by that door, the only object which stood in the way to each other.

Parker sat up in bed and waited. Jarod laid his hand on the knob and readied himself, but, slowly stepped back and turned away.

**_What the hell am I thinking of?_**

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Jarod knocked softly.

"Come in," she answered behind the closed door. Miss Parker sat up, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

He nervously shuffled his feet at the foot of the bed. She held her breath. Her heart skipped a beat.

He pointed to the closet. "Excuse me. Uh, extra pillow and blanket in there."

She watched him as he hesitated, unsure if the reason he came in was to actually get what he needed, a pillow and blanket, or what he wanted, her.

"Sorry to bother you." He swallowed hard.

"You're not a bother."

Again, he pointed to the closet. "I'd better get my things." But still, he hesitated. "It's in there."

"I know, so you've said." Her eyes twinkled.

Hurriedly, Jarod grabbed his items.

"Parker?"

"Yes?"

There was a moment of absolute tension, a moment on the brink of having said or done something that might be regrettable or unforgettable the very next day. She kept herself from the hope that he might somehow, someway surface his long awaited feelings for her. Jarod didn't know how to put it into words, he knew he couldn't, he wanted to say so much and even if she understood, it would be too awkward. All he needed was to have her pull out her Smith and Wesson. There were so many things he needed to say to her. Afraid it might not be reciprocated, he chose silence, for now anyway. He anticipated another slap on his face. He turned and headed out of the room.

Her heart sank.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Sleep tight, Miss Parker." He then, closed the door.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Tears dripped down her face. Forgotten memories of Jarod flashed through her mind. They were destined to a life together. Once, he called her heartless. Why was it then, she stood in front of his casket and mourned painfully. She stared at his lifeless body. He laid peacefully. His life ended abruptly. She bent down and whispered "I love you". When he died, she was left with the devastation which came with losing someone that had always been a part of her life. Left with the sudden fear of loneliness, she cried sorrowfully at the knowledge of also being alone. Her heart rigidly broke in half as if a lance had severely pierced through it. She bade goodbye to "The Pretender".

Startled, Jarod had fallen off of the sofa as her screams woke him. He nearly kicked the door opened, found Miss Parker in an upright position, her arms hugged her pillow tightly and what seemed like a waterfall, were tears, as it rushed down her face. He jumped into bed and gently held her. He slipped his arms around her back and pulled her towards him. "Hey, it's okay. You're dreaming. It's alright. Shh."

Miss Parker hung on to Jarod like a child hanging on for comfort to a gigantic stuffed animal. It took several minutes before she calmed down, then pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm fine. Just fine." Yet, she shook.

"You're trembling." He reached for her. She clutched his hand and brought it close to her heart. "You want to tell me about it? Your nightmares?"

She shook her head.

"You cried again earlier this morning in your sleep. What is it? Tell me what's scaring you."

With his hand cupped in hers, she wiped her face. She was unable to stop the leakage in her crystalline blue eyes which was filled with tears. "Nothing," she answered almost child-like.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Jarod spoke in a soothing tone. "No?"

"No." Her voice cracked as she answered.

"Okay. Why don't you try and go back to sleep? I'll just be in the living room. Call me if you need anything." He caressed her face.

Miss Parker sniffled and nodded. Yet, when Jarod moved to leave, she pushed him gently on the bed, found comfort as she laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"The nightmares," she whispered.

"Parker." **_I'll never let anything happen to you._** He felt her tears on his bare skin and sighed softly. Tightly, he cuddled her and stroked her back in an upward and downward movement. She raised her head to him. Tenderly, he kissed her forehead.

"What nightmares?" He held her close and rocked her like a baby who needed to be tended to after a bad night's dream.

She had taken in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. It seemed like a realistic encounter of their lives, but, she only shook her head in response to his query. After several seconds, she repeated. "Nightmares". Parker paused for a moment, looked at him, but was unable to say anything else. He'd always been a part of her life and she could not see it any other way.

"Are you alright?" His cinnamon-colored eyes looked down at her. He watched her in concern, but, she remained silent. He sensed that she needed reassurance. "Nothing's going to happen to you." There was a feeling of silent perfect understanding between them.

_**It's not me I'm afraid of. It's you. Just hold me close and don't let go. **_

"Are you alright?" He again asked.

**_I am now. _**No words crossed her quivering lips.

"Parker, do you want me here with you tonight?"

She embraced him tighter, as if he would suddenly let go. She felt the safety of his arms. Her heart only had so much room for love and affection. It was meant for Jarod. She had never been so sure about anything in her life.

**TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

Jarod watched the dark-haired woman that laid next to him, her hand intertwined with his, her left arm flung across his chest. Her leg swung across his front. Even if he tried, there would be no way he could have released himself from her. Miss Parker gripped him tightly. If she was any closer, she would have been awaken by the sound of his rapid heartbeat.

She looked almost angelic with her flawless face on his shoulder. There were none of the usual hissing, snarling, or growling, but only sounds of her soft breath. After several minutes of his watchful eye, she blinked her lids open. She realized the closeness between them, Miss Parker freed herself away.

"Morning, Miss Parker. Did you have a restful night?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you. Jarod? I'm sorry about last night." Embarrassed by her actions, she turned away from him.

"No need to be." **_I'm glad I was able to comfort you, to hold you. _**"Hey, I'm going to jump in the shower. Why don't you just go back to sleep?"

Miss Parker laid back. **_I really could stay here forever. _**Her fingers gently caressed his side of the bed.

Twenty minutes later, he reappeared. Her eyes followed him as he moved across the room.

"The bathroom's yours. Oh, and there's plenty of hot water left for you." He chuckled.

She smiled and moved about slowly out of the bedroom.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMJPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Jarod moaned softly as he sat in bed. He moved his head in a circular motion, first to the right, then to the left. He raised his arms above and pulled at them.

"Stiff?" Unaware of her presence, Parker lightly touched his neck.

"Just a little." He turned a bit when she unexpectedly knelt behind him on the bed. Her hair was wet. He felt drips of water as it dropped onto his bare skin. She gently massaged his shoulders with her fingertips. She moved her hands down to his lower back, then up again and to his arms. She kneaded his shoulders. Parker used light teasing strokes as he had begun to feel relaxed.

"Is this better?"

"Yes." He had taken in slow deep breaths and even slower exhales.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't give you much room to sleep last night." She massaged his neck. He leaned back against her breast as she put pressure on his temples.

"What happened last night? I mean, are you ready to talk about it?"

She let go of him. He turned to face her. He waited, but no answer. "Parker?"

"Nothing to talk about. Just had a bad dream. That's all."

"Same one as the last time?"

"No." **_It gets worse each time._** She jumped off of the bed.

"You know, Miss Parker, it helps to talk about it. Maybe, I can help." He was sympathetic, but persistent.

"If I need a shrink to talk to, I'll go to Sydney! Alright?" She shot out. **_How the hell am I going to tell you I have dreams of you dead? I lost Thomas and I'm sure as hell can't lose you. _**

"And the battle begins again, eh, Miss Parker? We were once best friends. I'd like to think we still are. I was just worried about you. Don't have to get worked up. I said I was worried about you."

"Well, don't! I'm fine!"

"Like you were fine last night? You needed me to comfort you, Miss Parker. Every time when we start to get along, you blow up again. What is it with you? You can be a warm person if you really want to, sometimes. And at other times...

"And what? Cold? Thank you very much! Look, it took me years to build this invisible wall of mine and I'm not about to have it crumble down to pieces to tell you my inner deep thoughts! You just don't know what you do to me! You think just because you're a "pretender" you need to help everyone that comes across you?"

Jarod just listened as she ranted, knowing any minute without having a second thought, she'd explode.

"You matter to me so much, that you scare the hell out of me! I didn't ask for this, for you to be in my life! I wish I never knew you, I wish I never heard of "The Centre"! And I wish to hell you'd quit calling me Miss Parker like I'm some sort of damned kindergarten teacher! I told you my first name for a reason! So, use it! What the hell am I doing here? What the hell am I going to do?"

"Do about what, Melissa?"

"About the way I feel about you! You care about me? And don't say, because "you are my best friend"! I'm not looking for a best friend! Okay?"

Jarod was calm, cool and collected. "Okay. What are you looking for?" He got up and stood in front of her as she continued her rampage.

"A best friend is not what I'm looking for!"

"You're repeating yourself. What are you trying to say? What exactly is bothering you?"

"You! You're bothering me! Shit! I'd like to say...you to say..I love you! I want to be with you! You make my heart pound so hard and fast whenever I look at you! I love the way you cuddle me! I love the way you cock your head even when you're angry! I love the way you touch me! But then, of course, I've never touched you! You've never touched me!"

"How could I? With that damned pistol of yours! Exactly how do you want me to touch you? And you never shut up long enough to give me a chance to do anything!" Jarod yelled back.

"And don't interrupt! I didn't think I'd ever practice celibacy! You know, I make love to you every night only in my dreams! Except lately, my dreams have become nightmares of you dying! I worry that you'd be captured and returned back to "The Centre! I worry that I'd never see you again! And I especially worry that you're pumping someone else when you're out on one of your stupid pretends!"

"Okay, Parker, that's enough. You're getting bent out of shape!"

"I'm not done! Do you ever think of anything else other than just me being your huntress? Am I only the pathetic little girl who's grown up to be the pathetic woman? I'm just someone you call at the wee hours of the morning and for what? For me to just listen to your ridiculous riddles of how to find you? God, any normal guy who'd call at 3:00 in the morning, I'd think would expect to have "phone sex" with that person on the other end of the line at that moment! But you? No! Can't you be spontaneous for once in your life? Have a momentary impulse? Do some huskily deep breathing into that damned phone?" She stomped into the living room.

Jarod followed her footsteps. "Are you done? Do you feel better now? Where do you get off...what do you...pumping someone on my pretends?" He laughed.

"Oh, think it's funny? I never knew anyone who could make me crazy as you do to me! I'm tired, Jarod. I'm tired of all of this! Look, just get my car and I'll leave! I'm sick and tired of our stupid "Centre" game of "you run, I chase!" I'm not chasing anymore!"

Parker stopped suddenly. Gasped at the non-stop outburst which came out of her mouth. Her face turned a deep shade of red. She stepped back slowly. Jarod closed in on her.

"And I'm not running anymore." He said softly. "You know, you complicate things. But, then, maybe I complicate things for you, too. I hear your voice inside of me and I can't seem to drown you out. I don't want to drown you out. You've always been with me here." Jarod pointed to his heart.

"What? What are you doing?" She asked as he cornered her against the wall.

"If you quiet down, maybe you'll find out." He leaned down and kissed her perfect lips, a soft and lingering kiss. With his lips slightly parted, Jarod brought his tongue to the front of his mouth and touched Parker's lips. She opened her mouth and darted her tongue out just a bit to meet his. She felt his gentle sucking. He moved his tongue to caress her lips. It had been so natural for the both of them, their kiss, so relaxed, moist and passionate, as if they've done it before a million times over.

Having reached a dramatic point in their relationship, what seemed like an eternity of a gentle soft hug and sweet and sensual kiss which was worth the years of anticipation, their long awaited kiss seemed to have lasted forever. Jarod wrapped his arms tightly around her and repeated a second and a third serving of their tender moments.

**TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

The heart is a powerful magnet, attracting itself to someone whom they feel is suitable for them. The heart has an intense magnetic attraction to a certain someone you yourself have no control of.

Miss Parker moaned with his every gesture. She felt his every movement. For years she ached for him. She had always wanted to feel her coldness boil within him. He felt her move with him, her hot breath against his skin as she cried out for more.

She'd always known what he wanted, all the impurities which quenched his thirst. She screamed again, and again begged him for more. They held each other close. Nothing at that very moment had existed but the two of them, alone together, in his cabin and in his bed nakedly as they satisfied their hunger for each other. Their desires were within reach before them. Parker closed her eyes, grabbed hold of his hard muscles of his arms, her fingernails sunk in. She tasted his shoulders and lightly bit into it. He whispered her name as she tasted him all over. She took him in her mouth.

All Jarod had ever wanted was to feel her. He wondered if she tasted as sweet as her kisses. His mouth moved down slowly, kissed every inch of her nude ivory body, gently sucked breast to breast, licked thigh to thigh, she moved her legs slightly apart, he widened the spread...then...he no longer wondered. A thing of the past was her nickname of the "Ice Queen". She allowed his every kiss, his every touch, which knocked down that protective shield of hers.

Their hands traveled up and down their naked bodies. She lightly scraped his back, then dug her nails into him as she again felt him in her. She murmured softly, he huskily. He moved slowly at first, then rapidly. Her long legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He pulled her up, snaked his arms around her back, hungrily, he covered her mouth with his. They changed positions, he on the bottom, she atop of him. She rode him like a horse, untamed. As he grew in her, his hands grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her down against him as he pushed up, she tilted backwards and then forward. They gasped breathlessly as water beads of hot sweat dripped continuously down their bodies.

In a state of overwhelmed emotions, beyond self control, they were in ecstasy, unlike anything they've ever felt before.

"I love you, Melissa."

"Love was never a part of the deal of "you run, I chase". Where do we go from here, Jarod?"

The pretender shrugged. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Of us"?

"For us," his forehead met with hers.

"I'm not going back to "The Centre". I love you. I'm staying here with you, Jar."

'I had no intentions of letting you go. But, how do we go on with our lives when "The Centre" will surely be after us?"

Parker's tears ran freely down her face. She whispered, "I don't know. For now, just hold me. And no matter what happens, don't ever leave me. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

What would the worst thing that could happen? Jarod shuddered the thought. Would he be contented to live the rest of his life without her? **_No. _**

Jarod held her, brushed her hair aside and saw how beautiful she was. He was a "pretender". One who could do anything. It was one thing going up against "The Centre" alone, but with Parker along side of him, it was much more than he had bargained for.

And it scared the hell out of him.

**TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Parker kissed the tip of Jarod's nose. "Did you think we'd ever get together?" She asked as she curled up next to him.

"Eventually. Maybe. Not sure." He twirled strands of her hair around his finger. "Parker, listen to me."

"What?" Her favorite telephone salutation was in a softer tone.

Jarod kissed her, then got out of bed. He put his shirt on and picked her discarded top off of the floor. "Here, put it on. We really do need to talk. And you're distracting me right now."

She pulled him back into bed and pulled off his shirt. "That's the purpose."

"What a sex pistol you are," Jarod growled as he attempted to lie on her.

Parker's telephone rang. It was not a welcomed interruption.

"It's "The Centre". Let it ring." She waved her hand in the air.

Jarod rolled off of her. "I really think you should answer it. They're probably looking for you. What exactly are you going to tell them?"

"What?" She yelled into the mouthpiece. She listened and sighed loudly. Suddenly, her temper exploded. "No! Look the game's over, Lyle! I'm tired and you know what? I really don't give a shit what you do!"

"A change of heart?" The voice on the other end shot out. "Where the hell are you anyway? Even Sydney and Broots are worried."

"Huh! Like you worry about me. And tell Sydney and Broots I can take care of myself."

Jarod leaned against the wall and listened to her one-sided conversation.

Lyle laughed cynically. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! The guy who leaves you breathless is there with you, isn't he? Way to go, sis! Sleep with the enemy, pull him into your web and reel him into "The Centre" Oh, does he make your heart stop? Frisking the night away?"

"Fuck you, Lyle."

"No, no, sis, but I'll bet he sure did! Don't let your emotions get in the way. Don't lose focus."

Miss Parker immediately disconnected her call as she slammed her phone onto the dresser. Suddenly, she panicked. "He knows, he knows."

Jarod stood still. "About us."

She screamed at him. "Yes! Yes! About us! Jarod, he knows about us! He figured it out! He knows!"

The pretender was calm. "That's what I needed to talk to you about."

Miss Parker ignored him and rattled off. "We've got to move fast, Jarod!

"Parker."

"Or they'll get caught up with us!"

"Parker."

"We...we need to leave now! I can't have them get to you!"

"Parker! I'm not Thomas. So, stop protecting me!"

"Aren't you listening to me? I said Lyle's on to us! He'll tell "daddy", the sweepers and.."

Jarod held on to her tightly. "They're after me, not you." He hated his next words. "You'd only be in my way," he told her painfully. "You might get hurt in their process of capturing me, torturing me. You do understand, don't you? I don't want you with me. It's for your own good."

"You're regretting us?" She held back her tears.

He was silent. He threw her black laced panty to her. Jarod watched as she slipped one leg at a time into it.

"You don't mean that." Her eyes teared.

"Game's over, Parker. Time for you to go back to "The Centre". He turned away to shield from the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Was it just sex, Jarod? Or love? Which is it?" Her voice was sightly above a whisper.

He didn't answer, knowingly Parker would refuse to leave if he admitted their unity was out of love.

"Was I just easy sex to you, Jar?" She screamed. "Say something!"

Still, he said nothing.

"My heart was not opened to everybody! I've always had a closed heart! I opened my heart to you! You made me love you!" Miss Parker laid her hands on Jarod's chest, then shoved him.

"You know what not loving had done to you? It made you safe! Parker, you're not safe anymore. As long as you're with me, you won't be safe."

"You're saying I shouldn't be here with you? Things we did, meant nothing to you? I was just some promiscuous woman you wanted to bed down? That's all? Now, you're done with me, like I'm some sort of trash ready to be dumped!"

"I'm sorry, Parker. I never meant to hurt you."

"I wished you never laid a hand on me! And I hope I never set my eyes on you again! Ever! Fine! I'll leave if that's what you want!"

He didn't look at her. "I'll get your car." As he walked out the door, she called out.

"Jarod! I wanted you forever. You were worth the risk. I thought you wanted the same. I was wrong."

"You think I don't love you? I do!"

"Then, what about us, Jarod?" She pleaded one last time.

"I run, you chase, Miss Parker. That choice was made for us a long time ago. Maybe this thing between us, is the Parker curse."

**TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Parker drove endlessly for hours. She arrived home in the early evening. Her keys were thrown on the entrance table. She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her blouse, slid it off of her shoulders and dropped it onto the living room carpet. Headed to her liquor cabinet, she took her first drink of vodka and soda, then a second and finally a third.

No one had ever made her feel the way Jarod had. Used.

**_I WANTED HIM TO BE THE SOMEONE WHO LOOKED AFTER ME. I WANTED HIM TO BE THE SOMEONE WHO KISSED MY TEARS AWAY. INSTEAD, HE'S THE BLOODY REASON I'M CRYING._**

Parker took off the remainder of her clothing and stepped into the shower. She thought the hot sprays of water would eventually have washed away his touches. It failed to do so. It only reminded her of the passion between them and she weeped. Several hours ago, she had been in the same bed with him, their bodies entwined with each other.

Her life had been a combination of pain and beauty. She recalled the painful terror in her as she watched her mother in that elevator. Then Thomas had suddenly appeared. What she thought would have been a beautiful partnership, ended tragically. She laid many a nights devastated by the lost of him. Her childhood friend had always been there through her pains and sorrows. When the realization of her invisible wall collapsed, she allowed him into her heart, which it turned out to be the most heartbreaking of all. Thomas and her mother through no fault of their own, left Parker suddenly. With Jarod, it was he who made that decision.

The pretender broke her heart.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Her telephone rang repeatedly. Then her cell phone. Parker covered her pillow over her head and attempted to ignore it.

He ran his hands through his hair. **_Where the hell is she? Was I wrong in rejecting her pleas to be with me? I did it for her own good. Can't she understand that? She wasn't crying over Catherine, not over Thomas, but me. Me? Where the hell is she?_**

After twenty minutes, Jarod tried again.

Miss Parker sat up in bed, reached for her telephone and hollered.

"What!"

"Just wanted to make sure you arrived home safely."

She just listened.

"Parker?"

All he heard was her soft sobs which she tried to muffle.

"Oh, Parker. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that, if you were mine, you'd be in danger. Please understand. I do love..."

She clicked him off.

"...you."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

"This is Sydney."

"Do me a favor, Sydney?"

"Jarod. Is something wrong?" The doctor queried. He knew by the sound of his voice something was not quite right.

"It's Parker."

"Has something happened?" He asked concerned.

"Let's just say we had a difference of opinion."

"Ah, I see." He stroked his chin.

"Don't ask." Jarod read Sydney's thoughts.

"I wasn't going to. Deep down, Miss Parker is a very fragile woman. Jarod, playing with one's heart isn't what I would have expected from you."

"I wasn't playing. Just watch over her. Take care of her."

"You make it sound like this is final."

"It is. It's time to leave. No more cat and mouse game. It'll be safer for her when I disappear for good."

"Jarod..."

"Thank you for teaching me how to tie a tie and for everything else. I will miss you. Goodbye, Sydney."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

"Taking over my office, Sydney?" Miss Parker snapped as she entered.

He glanced at his wrist watch and rose from her chair. "Late."

"Didn't realize I have to check in with you on my whereabouts." She slammed down her handbag onto her desk. Her compact fell out and took a spin. It rolled towards Sydney and only stopped when his foot stepped on it lightly. He bent down and picked it up. Gently, he laid it in her hand and hung on to her.

"What? Don't go fatherly on me! Someone die or something?"

"It's none of my business, Parker, but, I spoke to Jarod this morning."

"You're right, it's none of your business!" She roughly fluffed her hair.

"Parker."

"What, Sydney? What?"

"He called to tell me goodbye and..."

"And? Spit it out!"

"And to take care and watch over you."

"Well, I can take care of myself and I don't need a babysitter! You got that!"

Sydney sighed loudly. "Just relaying his message."

"I'd like to be alone, please."

"Alright. But, I'll be in my office if you need me."

"I don't need anyone. And I definitely don't need him in my life! Good riddance to wonder boy!"

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

"Parker!"

"I don't recall asking for a swinging door into my office. What the hell do you want, Lyle?"

"So, how about your boy genius?"

"He's not my boy genius, he's nobody's! And what makes you think I was ever with him?"

"Maybe the fact that you're eyes are swollen from crying. Did he use you and tossed you aside? Remember, sis. He is a pretender. Whispered sweet nothings into your ears? How could you have lost him! We could have had him here at this moment, then you would have been free to leave this." Lyle held out his arms. "The Centre."

Parker grabbed her handbag and fumbled for her pistol. "Go ahead, make my day!" She aimed at her twin brother. He panicked when he heard a click.

"The next time, I'll have bullets in here. Now get the hell out of my office!"

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Days, weeks and months had gone by. There were no trace of Jarod for the past four months.

She would have done just about anything for her favorite drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other as she blew cigar rings into the air. Miss Parker longed for the taste of her vodka and soda which would slowly go down her throat. She missed the feel of her smokes as she would inhale deeply. There were times, she'd almost reached out for the booze and cigarettes. But, there was a certain someone that held her back. It would have been unfair for that someone to get a taste of her old habits. Milk was now added to her grocery list.

**TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

"Milk, Miss Parker?" The timid computer tech asked her.

"Give the man a round of applause, ladies and gentlemen!" She answered sarcastically as she set down her glass on her desk. "Just taking care of myself."

"Have you gone to the doctor? I know for a fact that..."

"That what, Broots?" She got off of her chair and folded her arms across her front.

Broots slowly backed away from her.

"What the hell are you lurking around in here for? Can't I have a moment of privacy in my own office?"

"I know for the past week now, we know that..."

"We? Oh, you and Freud? What the hell do we know what?" Her eyes glared at him.

"Nothing, Miss Parker. Never mind."

She lost her temper and flared up. "Okay! So, I'm pregnant! I'm not the first woman who's ever gotten pregnant before! How the hell could you two have known? Am I showing or something? Is my belly protruding a mile away from me?"

"Well, actually, Miss Parker. I was going to say, we know that you have a recurring ulcer condition and maybe you should be seeing a doctor for it, Mi...Miss Parker."

"Shit! I..." She was now the one who spoke nervously. "I...I just assumed you and Sydney knew."

"We do now." The psychiatrist suddenly appeared. "Have you given a thought of how dangerous it would be for you to be here at "The Centre" now that you're having a baby? I'm assuming the "pretender's" baby."

"And why are you under the assumption that it's his baby?" She asked defensively.

"I do know something happened between the two of you before he left."

"Yes, Miss Parker. You've been so sad since he's been gone. And it's best that you leave here."

"Well, you two never cease to amaze me!" She laid her hands on her hips. "Of course, I've thought about it! I'm telling "daddy" that I'll be taking an extended leave of absence. Now that Jarod's disappeared without a trace, there's no reason for me to be here in this god-foresaken place!"

"Jarod. He must be made aware of your condition. Broots will try his best to locate him."

"And what, Sydney? Force him to be with me? Did I ask for your help? He didn't want me with him. He could go to hell for all I care! This baby's mine! No one else's! And if anyone gets in my way, I'll shoot them!"

"Pleasant thoughts, Miss Parker. One should have pleasant thoughts when one is expecting a child."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Broots! And don't waste your time looking for him! I forbid you to do so! You got that! My baby and I will just be fine. We'll start a new life elsewhere."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Miss Parker looked around her new home. She missed her mother's house terribly, but, her unborn child was now the most important matter in her life. A mother would protect her child in every way possible, especially from "The Centre." She knew that her child would be a likely target. She cried at nights over Jarod. It pained her that he would never know that he fathered her baby. She hated herself for what she felt for him which was her love for him.

It was something that felt so good, just the two of them together alone in his cabin. Their time of passion together had not led to a lifetime of commitment. He hadn't wanted that. Instead, he chose not to have her in his life. Memories of him filled her thoughts. Although, he was gone, those memories of their precious time together stayed in her heart.

Gently, she caressed her belly. "Oh, sweetie pie. What am I going to do without your daddy? You would have loved him." She felt flutters and a soft kick inside of her. She cried.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJPMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

"This is..."

"Sydney! It's Jarod. I can't get a hold of Parker. She doesn't answer her phone and I'm here sitting on her steps as we speak. Is she away?"

"Jarod. How are you?" Sidney sighed, relieved he had finally come to his senses. "Broots and I have been trying to locate you."

"Has something happened to Parker?" He panicked. "I've been trying to contact her for the last few days now."

"It's been months since we've heard from you. You could have at least called me."

"I know. I'm very sorry. Thought I could stay away, but, I couldn't, not from her. Where the hell is she?" He raised his voice at his mentor.

"She's gone, Jarod. She moved away several weeks ago. You see, "The Centre" would have been after her if they found out her secret."

"What secret? You're not making any sense. If they found out about what, Sydney?"

"It's against my better judgment, but,...no, she confided in me."

"Will you tell me, Sydney? Please. Why did she leave? Telll me. I don't understand. She is a part of "The Centre". What would she be running away from? She would never leave her mother's house."

"It's her story to tell, Jarod. Broots and I will be picking up Debbie at her place. Since school's out, Debbie has been keeping Parker company."

"Yes, and then she'll shoot me. Look, just tell me already. So, I'll be prepared."

"You two will need time to sort things out. You'll have a lot to talk about."

He wasn't called a genius for nothing. He picked it up instantly. The only way "The Centre" would be after Miss Parker was if she had any connection to Jarod. There would had been no reason for her to have left Blue Cove. It took several seconds before Jarod spoke out.

"She's pregnant." He was 99.5 percent so sure of himself.

"You should speak to her, Jarod."

"God, I should have been there for her. Tell me where she is, Sydney."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

A half an hour after Sydney, Broots and Debbie had left Miss Parker's house, Jarod arrived. Slowly, he walked up to her walkway. It was an unusual setting for her. Instead of her goulish gray like her mother's manor, her house was something you'd expect out of a storybook, with a white picket fence and flowers along the side. It looked like a family occupied her new home, a happy family.

There was a time he convinced himself she didn't need him in his life, that he was a substitute for Thomas. But, she surely wouldn't have put up a fight to have wanted to stay with him if she hadn't loved him.

He's never seen her as beautiful as she was at that very moment. Miss Parker had a glow all over her. Her face was flawless and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was barefooted and wore a baggy tee-shirt and shorts. She hid her pregnancy quite well and no one would have ever guessed of her upcoming motherhood. Her first reaction was to kiss him, her second was to push him away and he knew her so well he would had anticipated the latter. Her third which she hadn't expected was cried.

"I'm sorry, Parker. Can I come in?"

She opened her door widely. Then, quietly closed it, but said nothing.

He reached out to her. She stepped back. Although she was dying inside, she wiped her tears as she composed herself.

"What brings you here, Jarod? We said goodbye a long time ago." She was cold.

"I was wrong. I tried to convince myself that I could live without you, but, I couldn't. I know I've been lying to myself when I told myself I could go on without you, I can't. I am sorry on how I had treated you and turned you away at the cabin. I shouldn't have."

Her voice was hoarse. "But, you did. I don't want your apologies."

"I've loved you as long as I've known you. I love you, Parker. I'd die for you, I really would, but, I'm not ready quite yet. I'd like to be here for you and our baby."

"When I get my hands on Sydney and Boots, I'll kill them. They betrayed my confidence. "

"They didn't tell me. I figured it out. Why else would you have left "The Centre"?"

"The passion we once shared doesn't exist anymore, Jarod. You deceived me, you didn't want me to stay with you. You used me." She said tearfully. "You used me only for a good time."

"Melissa, please don't cry. I didn't come here to upset you. And I didn't use you. Please believe me." He laid a hand on her cheek and brushed her tears away.

For just a moment, she placed her hand over his, then caught herself. "Dont." Miss Parker walked away. "I wish I could believe that you cared about me. But, you never did."

"Parker, that's not true."

"Wait." She held her hand up to him. "I realized something, Jar. Our relationship? We never had one. Not the kind I wanted from you. We were friends once, a very long time ago. But, not anymore. The only thing we were to each other were a good time in bed. Nothing more. But, in love? We were never. I was with you, but you weren't with me. You just wanted to see how much you could melt this "Ice Queen" persona of mine."

Jarod felt his heart drop.

She continued. "You had me with those passion-filled kisses, but your heart wasn't really into. I could have been happy with you. You made me feel like no one had ever made me feel. You made me forget the pain of Thomas. But, you didn't feel the same way, did you?"

"I did! I do! I never used you. I love you! Melissa, I really do love you!"

"I resent the fact that you ever laid a hand on me. And, hey, don't worry about this." Miss Parker pointed to her belly. "It's someone else's mistake!"

She regretted those words as soon as it came out of her mouth. In the years she had known Jarod, she never once saw tears, until that very moment. She watched as water slowly slid out from those sad puppy-dog eyes of his. And all she had wanted to do was to have held him in her arms and told him she loved him.

**TBC - Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I've never titled any of my chapters before, but in a recent review I receive from Mercy (Gemini-M), she said these beautiful words. So, this is dedicated to you, Mercy! Thanks! **

**Chapter 10 - Love Is Never Easy**

Miss Parker hurt Jarod terribly by her cruel words. "It's someone else's mistake". How could she? Here stood the man whom she cried for over the past several months. The person she thought was gone forever, had suddenly appeared back into her life. He was the father of her much loved unborn child and yet, instead of him being welcomed with opened arms, she slashed him to pieces.

She had waited for such a long time to have someone love her. To love someone was also to respect that someone. Fate was so cruel to have found her love in Jarod. The one person she supposedly was not allowed to have felt anything for, against all rules, she had truly fallen deeply in love with. She'd often wondered if they had met in another lifetime, somewhere in time, if they had once been soulmates. That would have explained their undying connection to each other. Whether they were perfect together or not, they were destined to be with one another, "For All the Day Of Their Lives."

This time it was Miss Parker who wiped his tears. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that. It's just that you hurt me when you didn't want me with you...I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I thought I'd never see you again."

She caressed his face. Her arms twined around his neck. He stood still and had not reciprocated her embrace. He moved his head away from her, but, she persisted, and as she inched herself closer, she clung on. He felt her hardened stomach against him.

Jarod released his breath slowly. He laid his hand onto her belly. His childhood memories sent him back in time for several seconds. _"Where do babies come from, Sydney?"_ He was merely a child when he had caught Sydney off guard with his questions. _"Do all mommies love their babies? Did my mommy love me? How about daddies? Do you love me, Sydney? Why can't you love me?"_

Parker cupped his face. "Where are you? You're a million miles away."

He tenderly kissed her. "I'm right here. I'm here where I belong. Love is never easy, Melissa." He knew their love had been forbidden from the very beginning. "I'm sorry for the heartbreak I've caused you."

"We never asked nor expected this. It just happened. It was so hard when you were gone. I wanted to shout it out to the world about our baby. You weren't here to share the joy. I'd speak to him every night. It's like he could hear me, understood me. I'd feel little flutters and then his kicks."

"He?" His eyes sparkled at her.

Parker pulled away from him, smiled and held his hand as she led him into the bedroom. Sonogram pictures of their baby were fanned atop the dresser. "Sit," she commanded.

Jarod flopped himself on the bed. "Okay. What are you hiding behind your back?"

She sat on him and held out the photos. He was quiet, but repeatedly looked at the five shots of their baby.

"See, right there?" Parker pointed to the last photo. The pretender nodded. "You can clearly see that little pecker of his," she laughed. "That's your son."

"I just want to hold on to my family tonight. I'll always be here to protect the both of you. You believe me, don't you?" He pulled off the ribbon which held up her hair and ran his fingers through. "I do love you, the both of you."

"We know. We love you, too." A lone tear fell down her cheek.

Jarod kissed it away. His promise of protecting his family was sealed with a kiss. It was warm and tender. The love they shared was so great, not even "The Centre" could have pulled them apart. A lifetime of happiness was all they'd ever asked for.

_"Will I have children of my own, Sydney? Will someone ever love me? Like in fairy tales? Forever after? Sydney? Happily?" _

**TBC - Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this was such a short piece. Next chapter will be much longer. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Fast forwarding story to where Parker is due in about three weeks**

Flashback

"Who died and made you boss? What are you doing answering "daddy's" phone?" Miss Parker hissed at her brother.

"Parker! When the hell are you coming back to "The Centre". "Daddy" left suddenly on a much needed vacation. He'll be out of the country for several months. He tried calling you. You could have at least left your new number with me."

**Thank god, "daddy" won't be around for the birth of our baby.**

"Look, I'm still on my own vacation. I'll call when I decide to come back," she snapped.

"Something's not right, sis! What the hell's going on with you? You two made up? Don't tell me you're with that lab specimen."

**I won't tell you.**

"I just need to get away from everything and everyone connected with "The Centre". Is it a crime to want to be alone?"

"Parker, come on! Where are you?"

"Like hell I'll tell you. I'll come back when I'm ready. And I'm sure as hell not ready!"

End Of Flashback

Jarod hugged Miss Parker and comforted her after another nightmare. "Still having those dreams?"

She stroked his face. "It never goes away."

"Hey, listen to me. No one's going to wreck our lives. Okay? And nothing's going to happen to me." He kissed the top of her head.

Parker wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Is this how you'd like to be held when you're crying, Jar?"

"What?" He whispered in her ear.

"I know you worry about me and the baby." She laid his hand on her belly. "And I know you cry at nights when you think I'm sleeping."

"Sorry. I don't mean to upset you." He cuddled her tightly. "Let's just go back to sleep. Sydney, Broots and Debbie will be coming by for lunch. Remember?"

"Yes. Debbie can help me while the three of you set up the nursery."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Parker laid out her baby things on their bed. "He's almost here, Jar. Look how tiny these are." She held a pair of booties. "And this. I can't imagine him fitting into this little outfit."

"How are you feeling? It's three more weeks. You're not giving birth soon are you? Not until the nursery's up, okay?" He studied the items on the bed. "Everything here's blue."

"Silly, you don't expect him to wear any pinks, do you?"

They laughed and looked through the baby items. She felt his eyes on her. "What?"

"You've never been more beautiful."

"With my gigantic tummy? You liar." She threw a baby quilt at him and giggled.

"Ah, the doorbell. Our guests has arrived. I'll let them in and I'll send Debbie to join you."

"Kiss me first," she yanked at his tee-shirt.

"I love you, Parker."

"I love you, too.

Miss Parker froze suddenly and heard what sounded like a confrontation. Then, two shots were fired. The sound ricocheted throughout the house. Immediately, she ran out of the bedroom and found Jarod on the floor as he clutched his stomach.

"What have you done? What are you doing here?" She screamed at Lyle.

"I-I, Parker, I was just trying to scare him. I didn't mean to shoot! Believe me!"

"You bastard! You killed him? Jarod, Jarod! Oh, my god, Jarod! Somebody help him!" She had let out a blood-curdling scream.

Nervously, Lyle stuffed his pistol in his pants pocket. He pulled Parker aside and turned Jarod on his back. Blood continuously oozed out of him. He grabbed a shawl that hung on the door hook and pressed down onto his stomach and tried to stop the flow of blood.

Parker screamed frantically and hit Lyle. He quickly looked at his sister as he tended to Jarod. "Oh god, Parker, you're really pregnant."

She cried mournfully and crouched down to the floor. "Jarod! Don't you dare die on me! You hear me? Those nightmares! Don't make it come true! Jarod! Who'll take care of us? You're going to have a son! A family, finally! Don't die! Please do not die!" She caressed his face, then ran her fingers through his hair. "Wake up! Wake up! Jarod! Please wake up!"

"Parker! Stop it! Take a deep breath! Call the paramedics! Parker! He's loosing a lot of blood! I said call for help! Or we're going to loose him!"

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

"Miss Parker? Would you like for me to get you something to drink?" Debbie held on to her hand. "Miss Parker?"

"Sweetheart? I don't think she wants anything right now." Broots sat across of them in the emergency waiting room.

"I want Jarod. He's my life." She answered and stared at the wall blankly behind Broots.

"I know, Miss Parker. I know." The little girl gave her a soft hug.

"Lyle? The first chance I get, I'm going to kill him." The tone of her voice scared Broots.

"Miss Parker. Even though he had been the one whole pulled the trigger, the nurses had said that if it wasn't for his fast thinking of putting pressure on the injury it could have been..." Sydney grew silent.

"Fatal? In the mean time, he's just buying some time right now." Parker rubbed her belly. "He was excited about the baby. Our baby."

"Lyle's in custody. He's been arrested for attempted murder."

Miss Parker prayed silently to herself. "Sydney?"

"Yes, Miss Parker."

"He's a "Pretender". A genius who can become anyone that he wants to be. I want him alive. He defended the weak and the abused. He's helped so many people. He's touched so many lives. How about his? Who's helping him now? I can't bear the thought of losing him."

**JMPJMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

It had been several hours since Jarod was brought in. Broots nervously jumped up as the doctor approached. Sydney held his breath. The thought of losing Jarod flashed through his mind. Miss Parker gripped Debbie's hand tightly. She held her breath and waited for news of his prognosis. The surgeon laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We almost lost him. We've done everything that we possibly could have done to save him. He hemorrhaged. Miraculously, the blood flow stopped. But, you must be made aware that if he does bleed again, there isn't much more we can do, but make the patient comfortable. He is awake and you could go in now."

"You mean just let him die? There is good chance that he'll die?" She asked tearfully.

"The hardest part of being a doctor is facing the patient's love ones. Truthfully? Yes, there is a possibility he might not survive. I'm very sorry."

"No. No. No!" Miss Parker screamed. "He's not going to die! You got that? Tell him, Sydney. He's not going to die! He's not! He's got a family waiting for him. Sydney! Broots! Tell him he's not going to die!"

"Oh, Miss Parker. The baby. You've got to take care of the baby. Shh. Shh." Debbie hugged her friend. Parker bent down to her level. "You're very lucky you have a daddy. My baby won't have a daddy. What are we going to do without him? Tell me. I was so cruel to him for so long. And now that we're finally together, he's going to be taken away from me. There will be no daddy for our son."

"Parker. Parker. Listen to me. Jarod needs you right now. Go to him. Broots, Debbie and I will be right outside his door if you need us."

Jarod laid helplessly on his bed. With the amount of blood he'd lost, the white sheet that draped over him matched his pale face. Parker bent down and kissed him lightly on his lips. His eyes opened.

"Hey, hi. You scared me. Doctor said you'll be just fine." She lied to him.

"Take care of yourself and our baby. Remember I love you," he said weakly.

"Are you telling me goodbye? Don't you dare!"

"This is it, huh? If I hang on to all of you too closely, it's because I can't bear the thought of leaving you." He reached out for her hand. They locked their fingers tightly together.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart. Only home with me."

"I may not be able to express my feelings, but, can't you see it in my eyes what I feel for you." Jarod's eyes teared along with hers.

"I love you, Jarod. We both love you. Baby and me."

"I shall be looking down at you, I shall be missing my family." His voice cracked.

"Stop talking like you're leaving us. Because, you're not."

"You are my loves, my greatest treasures." He kissed her fingers.

"Just rest now. I'll be here when you wake up, alright? Alright?"

"Parker, you and the baby are the most precious things to me." He reached to touch her tummy.

"You're the most precious thing to me, too, Jar."

"I may be leaving, but my love for you is here to stay." His voice had begun to grow hoarse.

"I said stop talking like that. You're not going anywhere." She cried softly.

"I love you so very much. I shall be seeing you one day." Jarod stroked her cheek.

"Stop talking like you're dying. You're not. Why are you saying all these things?"

"Listen to me, Parker. Just listen." He begged painfully.

"Okay." She held her breath and wiped her tears.

"When it's your time to join me, I shall be waiting for you. I shall welcome you in paradise." He closed his eyes.

"Stop it, please stop."

"I shall be saving a place for you. I'm tired now. I'd better rest."

"Yes, my darling. Rest. I'll be right here. I won't leave your side." She kissed his forehead, cheeks and lips.

"For now I bid you goodbye. Just in case I won't wake up. We'll meet again in eternity and I'll welcome you with open arms, when you're finally home with me. I love you, Parker."

"Don't you tell me your final goodbyes. It's not final until I say so. You got that? Not for a million years."

"I'm tired, honey. I'm just so tired. Just know that I've always loved you."

Uncontrollably, she cried and hung on to him. "I'm never letting you go. You're not going anywhere without me."

**TBC - Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

Debbie had fallen asleep in the corner of the waiting room curled up in a chair. Sydney sipped on his coffee. Broots paced the floor. The carpet would have worn out if Sydney had not stopped him.

"Lyle had known all along of Parker's whereabouts."

"H-how?" Broots asked nervously,

"He followed us one day. If anyone would have known about Parker, he knew it would had been us. He knew of her pregnancy. And he knew Jarod would have appeared eventually."

"Did he have to shoot him? Does he have no heart at all?" Broots raised his voice.

"We are talking about Lyle." Sydney answered coldly.

"Why did he help Jarod instead of just leaving him to bleed? It doesn't make sense. You're the shrink, Sydney. Tell me."

"With Mr. Lyle, it's hard to know. Maybe seeing Miss Parker in her state of motherhood changed his mind. I really don't know." Sydney looked down at the floor.

"If it wasn't for Jarod, I wouldn't have won custody of Debbie. I could kill that Lyle. Couldn't you, Sydney?"

The doctor remained quiet.

Broots broke the silence. "I've learned that pauses or silence when asked a question are actually admissions to the question."

Sydney stared at the computer whiz but said nothing.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Love should have brought Jarod and Miss Parker joy and happiness. Instead, terror and sadness accompanied their lives. It pained her to have watched other couples with opened relationships, never having to look behind their backs for that unexpected gust of wind to suddenly change their course of life.

Several hours had past. Parker leaned back in her chair. Her eyes were on his every movement. Jarod's chest slowly rose then fell with each painful breath he took. At one point, he frowned. She wondered if there were memories of the confrontation between them, he and Lyle, that moment, that split second, before her brother so unmercifully pulled that trigger. Once was not enough for that bastard, but twice. She had heard gunshots before, but this time, the sound of shots were plugged into her love like a human target. As the bullets penetrated his insides, she too, felt the pain, when her heart exploded into shattered pieces.

She made her way to the window. The sky was dark. It was also somber. She literally had signed his death warrant for having loved the "Pretender". She blamed her heart who disobediently ignored her cries of request of not wanting to love him. Instead, there was no greater love than what they felt for each other.

The Parker rule. Having fallen in love with the enemy was definitely not on the top of her list. Rules were meant to be broken, and loving him was indeed the Parker curse. Yet, she doesn't know of any other way. She doesn't know how not to love him. Logic and reason had gone out the window where their love was concerned. She had never known anyone who looked at her the way he did and she loved him with all of her heart.

Parker was not afraid of getting hurt. If she had been given a chance, she would have cut out Lyle's heart, the way he had cut hers piece by piece the very minute he pulled that trigger at Jarod. The one thing that stopped her from having done anything physically to him, was her precious baby. Jarod's child, whom she was afraid would never know his father. She grew up with one parent. Would history cruelly repeat itself? Would her son be without a father and be raised with just one parent, like herself?

Their hopes and dreams stood in front of them these last few months. It was meant for them to have reached out and to be held on forever. But, it slipped away before they could have completely hung on to it. "The Centre" was to be blamed for their now broken promises to each other. Their dreams were lost, but, mostly, the thought of losing Jarod was the most frightening of all.

Miss Parker heard a soft gasp. She returned back to her sitting position and buried her face in her hands. There were so many tragedies in her life. The sudden deaths of her mother and Thomas had never left her. Now the one person who had helped her opened her heart, to have given her love in returned for hers, laid helplessly fighting for his own life.

She felt his touch. His gorgeous chestnut colored eyes were blood-shot. Parker drew her face close to his and smiled, tears rolled down her cheeks. His lips quivered. He tried to speak, but there were no sound coming out from that beautiful voice of his. Parker reached over, grabbed a wash cloth off the stand and dipped it into the cold pitcher of water.

"Better," she asked as she dabbed his mouth. He moistened his lips and nodded.

"It gets worse before it gets better. And it will get better, I promise." She fought back her tears.

"The baby?" He asked in barely a whisper. His eyes locked on hers.

"He's just fine. We're fine. Don't worry. We just need you to get better. Okay, sweetheart? And I'm not giving birth without you."

"I don't think you have a choice, honey. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She felt a lump in her throat. "Then, you'll be with me the next time we have another baby, okay?"

"Sorry," he repeated. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"You're not going anywhere," she wiped his tears at the same time she wiped hers. "I love you, Jarod."

"I know. I've always known. Even when you told me you didn't love me. I knew. I just wished you didn't. Then it would be so easy for me to leave. It hurts. The pain. It hurts so much." He took deep breaths in between his sentences.

"Maybe, I'm selfish, but, you're not leaving me. I don't want to see you like this, but, don't give up on me. I'll kill you first," she hissed at him.

He smiled. "Hang on to me, honey. I really don't want to go. I really don't. Wrap your arms around my shoulders. Because, this is how I'd like to be held when I cry. "

**TBC - Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

"How am I every going to get around without you? I need you, Jar. I wish I could do something for you. It breaks my heart to think of what might happen."

"The fact that you're here is all that matters. Melissa. Don't cry for me. You'll have our son with you. He'll need you when I am gone."

"When you're gone," her voice trembled. "I'll never be able to see you or talk to you again. Life is so full of pain. I never imagined experiencing this together."

Parker sat on his hospital bed. "We experienced so many things together. We've gone through a lot. We've been through a lot. My only regret will be not having you with me for the rest of my life."

"Honey, when my time comes, do not grieve for me. You must go on for our son."

"He'll be a reminder of what life could have been for all of us. You are my world, Jar, my life. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. You'll always be in my heart, the heart I once questioned I never had."

"Shh. Don't cry. Think of our son. He'll soon be here." Yet, tears flowed down his face.

"I love you, Jarod."

"I love you, too".

"Don't leave, sweetheart. Stay with me." She laid both of his hands on her belly. "Stay with us."

Her head was on the bed rail. Miss Parker jumped up as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm very sorry, Parker, did I wake you?" Sydney stood along side of her and deeply sighed as he helplessly watched Jarod.

She ran her fingers on his arm making sure it had just been a dream. "Those nightmare of mine, Sydney. They never go away. I'm so afraid..."

"Nothing will happen, Parker, he's being well taken care of. It'll take some time, but he will pull through this. And you? Are you taking care of yourself? The baby?"

"Debbie's making sure I'm drinking my milk."

"Why don't you go join Debbie and Broots in the waiting room. I'll sit with Jarod for awhile."

"No. I'm fine. Thank you, Sydney."

"How shall I put this? Miss Parker, I'd like to be with Jarod for awhile. I want some time to be with him. If that's alright with you."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJPMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Sydney sat in the same chair which Miss Parker had occupied since Jarod's arrival. He held his hand in his.

"Jarod, it's Sydney. Can you hear me? Yes, is the answer to your question you brought up upon me so many years ago. _Do you love me, Sydney?" _Yes, I love you. I've always loved you. All fathers have an unconditional love for their children. You know what a father is? One who stays up all hours of the night when you are sick. He is the one who picks you up and carries you into the house when you had fallen off on your first try of riding your bicycle and skinned your knees. A dad is the one waiting up all hours of the night for you to come home from that first date. He's the one yelling at you for that smashed headlight on his brand new car and at the same time hugging you because you came home safe and sound, away from harm. All fathers are supposed to do that. But, we lived in a different world."

Sydney got up and walked around the room. "I'm so sorry I never took the time to tell you how much you really meant to me. And I hope it's not too late. We met under unusual circumstances. I was assigned to you. You were my assignment. I'm sorry I held back what I felt for you. We were closely watched. And if I even showed the least bit interest in you, you would have been taken away from me. I couldn't see you being under Mr. Parker's or Raines' control. I was somewhat relieved when you did escape "The Centre", yet at the same time frightened for you to be on the outside world. But, you did good, you were always helping others in need. Any father would be so proud of you. I'm so very proud of you, son. Forgive me, for it's taken me this long to say I love you. I love you. You'll make a wonderful father. What did you do to Parker? I never knew she had so much love to give. She's become a softer person, a loving person. Well, she still does scare Broots a bit, but, he's getting use to it. I think she actually loves him like a brother."

The doctor sat back down. "I think Parker's due anytime soon. It's almost time for you to be a dad. And you'll be a wonderful one."

_**Sydney, I love you, too.**_

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJPMJMPJPMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJPMJMP**

The iron gates were the only thing that stood between father and son, which was fortunate for Lyle. An infuriated Mr. Parker grabbed hold of the prison bars and raised his voice.

"What the hell were you thinking of? It will be a cold day in hell before I'd ever help you! What use would Jarod be to us if he's dead? "The Centre" wanted him back alive. You useless son of a bitch!"

"Hey, give me a bit of credit, will you? I tried to save his life. There is one consolation, if he dies, we'll at least have his baby."

"No, you get this straight, I'll have his baby and you'll be rotting in here for all of eternity." Mr. Parker pointed a finger at his son.

"So, you're just going to leave me here? Or are you going to be posting bail?"

Mr. Parker shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "You're on your own now."

"Like your "Angel" will hand over Jarod's baby to you!" Lyle yelled out. "Think Again! At least she'll know how to love her child, unlike you! She really does love Jarod, you know! Maybe, that's the reason I suddenly helped him!"

"Ah, feeling a little sentimental? Not going to do you any good here in jail."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJPMPJMPJPMJPMJMPJMPJMP**

Usually death would be the end of the story. But, Jarod had a million reasons to live for, but mainly, the love for Parker and their unborn son was the most important, and no one was going to take that away from him. He was not going to be deprived of the luxuries of having a woman who loved him and a child of his own.

Two weeks had past since Jarod's life had changed. Miss Parker nurtured him with her love. There were no longer deep inhales, nor heavily exhaled breaths. His breathing had returned back to normal. She stroked his now long dark locks and unshaven face. Lightly, she touched his injury. Blood no longer seeped through the bandages which covered his skin. Her worse fears had become a reality and she shuddered the thought of almost having lost him.

There was an electrical feeling in the air that suggested that there was more to life than what he had bargained for. Something exciting was coming his way. He readied himself to be swept off his feet. Even though this life of his wasn't planned, Jarod was ready to welcome it with open arms. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Is there something you want or need, sweetheart?" She held his hand tightly.

"I'd like you to do me a favor." He weakly pulled her to him. She pulled back slightly. The last time he asked her for a favor was a request for her to turn around and walk out of his life.

"I'm not listening to any of your nonsense. I'm not walking away from you," she whispered.

"No. Listen to me."

"I said no. We're not leaving you, Jarod. Ever. Do you understand?"

"Things never change." His voice was low-keyed. "You never give me a chance to talk."**_ God, wish she'd quiet down sometimes. Give me a moment's peace._**

"What?" It surprised her that he seemed to be in a fighting mood.

"What?" He parroted her.

She stroked him repeatedly.

"And stop that."

"Stop what?" Parker ran her fingers through his hair.

"That." He pulled her hand away. "This thing you do. Even when I'm asleep you do that. Constantly."

"I can see you're feeling a lot better." She clenched the words through her teeth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You've been worried about me. No one has ever worried about me." His voice changed to a softer tone.

"Well, get used to it," she snarled. "You think it would have been easy to leave you? How could I? I didn't know how to stop loving you." She held back her tears.

"Melissa? Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry. I really am." He held up his IV. "You think I could get something to eat instead of this?"

"Hungry? You're hungry?" She laughed, then her eyes teared. "How about some pez and ice cream?"

"My favorites. I never meant to make you miserable, Parker. You had no idea what you were getting yourself into."

"Neither did you." She kissed the palm of his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Sit on the bed, so that I could I hold you?"

They embraced each other.

"You're the reason I wake up everyday, Melissa."

"You're the best thing that could happen to me. We're not like any other two people in this world, but we do fit together."

"Like missing pieces of the same puzzle." He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"I want us to build memories together, Jarod. You, me and the baby. And I love you so much, it scares me."

"Now you know how I feel. "The Centre" almost took our happiness away. But, I'm here now and I'm never leaving you."

**TBC - Chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14

His mental state changed from loving something or someone so much to totally hating it immediately. Robert Bowman, aka Mr. Lyle became a confidential informant, in layman's term, "SNITCH" for the prosecution in exchange for leniency on his terms and conditions in his sentencing of the attempted murder on Jarod's life. What he felt for Jarod had not implied personal hate or ill feelings towards the "pretender". There had been no justifications for his actions. Lyle's intent was without just cause and had resulted harm to another. He blamed "The Centre". It was a senseless malicious act in his mental condition that motivated him to have tried to take the life of an individual without provocation. Instead of being given the maximum amount of time in prison, he was sentenced to a minimum of five years in exchange for having informed authorities of every illicit doings brought upon "The Centre".

Chairman of The Board, Mr. Parker, Mr. Raines and the Triumverate whom ultimately had control charge of "The Centre" were no longer in existence. The State Penitentiary was now their newfound home.

**JMPJMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

"I'm not a child, I can feed myself." Jarod mumbled as Parker fed him a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"I know. But, I need the practice. Now, say "ah".

Obediently, he opened his mouth. "That's my good boy."

Jarod took a gulp of his water. "Put the fork down? The only thing that kept me going were you and the baby. I love you and I give you my word I always will." He gently caressed her tummy. "I love you both. I never imagined I'd live through this. I was so afraid. I was ready to give up. I've always been the one who helped others. But, I couldn't help myself. The bleeding, the pain was something I never experienced. I was so tired. But, you were here with me all the time. You never left my side. I could feel you. You never gave up on me. I could hear everything you said and it kept me going."

"So, remind me again why you love me so much?" Parker brought her hands to his face and kissed him tenderly. "You've always been a part of me. Now this baby will be a part of us. Sydney and Broots fixed up the nursery. And Debbie helped out, too, with the baby's things when he finally arrives. She's even offered to babysit, if we have plans for the night."

He smiled. "Plans for a night out? No more looking behind our backs, around the corners, no need to look everywhere. And we can thank Lyle for that. He brought down "The Centre".

"I almost lost you because of him, that little weasel. Bastard." She shivered at the thought of losing Jarod.

"Shh, look at me. I'm fine. We're now free from "The Centre". Pleasant thoughts, honey? Think pleasant thoughts, alright? That's what an expectant mother should do, so I've heard. And I'm finally coming home."

Parker sighed a sigh of relief and whispered. "Finally. Home to me."

**JMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Broots and Debbie waited at Jarod's and Miss Parker's house for the "pretender's" homecoming. A "welcome home" banner hung against their living room wall. Blue and silver helium balloons floated throughout the air. A surprise luncheon had been planned. Sydney had accompanied Parker to the hospital for she was now unable to drive because of her expanding waistline.

Jarod suffered a slight case of sleeplessness due to the excitement of going home. The morning arrived and he waited anxiously dressed in his blue jeans, tee shirt and his leather jacket. But, he never made it home. Instead, he found himself back into a hospital gown surrounded by a doctor and a couple of nurses. They tended to their patient who was painfully laid back onto the bed. Moans were heard throughout the room.

Parker's eyes met Jarod's. Tears ran down her face. One felt bodily pain and the other, inner pain of watching helplessly.

"This is it." He told her.

"Jarod!" She grabbed his hand tightly. "Don't you dare leave me!" She screamed.

"I'm still here, honey."

"You promised everything was going to be alright! You liar! You think this is easy for me? I never expected this!" She cried.

"I'm sorry. Honey, I'm so sorry. But, everything will be over soon."

"Over? It's never going to be over. I'm never going to forget this day!" She weeped and looked at the nurse standing by. "Do something!" Parker then turned to Jarod. "Wake me up. Make all of this go away!"

"It's not a dream. This experience is real." Jarod spoke calmly.

She yelled at him. "Fuck you! Remind me to never have you touch me again! Ever! You think I like spreading my legs before this guy!" She pointed to the doctor.

"Hey!" Jarod threw a cold wash cloth on her face.

Parker screamed. "What the hell did you..." Her scream lasted much longer and painfully than the other times.

"Okay, honey. The baby's going to be here soon. Real soon. Remember your breathing techniques? Okay. Now, inhale. Okay, exhale. You're doing just fine, honey."

"And I said fu...ahhhhhh." The mother-to-be yelled at the top of her lungs. She then panted heavily as sweat dripped down from her forehead. "What did I get myself into?" She spat out.

"Are you ready for the big one? Okay, honey, just push."

"Push? Our baby's a giant!" She hollered. Her patience and strength were gone. Parker heard chuckles from Jarod and the medical staff. She so wanted to have pulled out her 9mm at that very moment.

"It's time! Sweetheart! He's coming!" She was in a semi-upright position. With the help of Jarod and her nurse on each side of her, Parker pushed her hardest. Finally, her baby's head had appeared. The infant was rotated sideways so that his shoulders could easily be emerged. Then, he quickly slipped out. He took his first breath and screamed. His umbilical cord was clamped and then cut.

The baby was first placed in his daddy's arms. Jarod cuddled him briefly before he laid him onto his mommy's abdomen. Parker touched his wrinkled pink skin. "Isn't he just beautiful?" She raised her head to Jarod and smiled. He bent down and feather-light kissed her. She looked at her child. "You were worth every bit of pain. And thank you for waiting until your daddy got better to come out into this world."

Overwhelmed with emotions, Jarod brushed his tears away as he watched his family, the family he never imagined of having at all. It was only in his dreams, a dream which was now a reality and he would never trade it for anything in the world.

**TBC - Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

After a couple of days, their 8 lbs, 2 oz. miracle was in the comfort of his own home. The infant was a replica of his father who inherited his good looks and warm chestnut colored eyes. Parker tip-toed into the nursery and found their little bundle of joy snuggled comfortably in his daddy's arms.

"I could hold on to him forever," Jarod whispered to Parker. "Did you see that? He squeezed my finger."

"He knows his daddy. Look at his little toes. Aren't they just adorable. Are you happy, sweetheart?"

"Yes. Are you?" He returned the question to her.

"What do you think? It scares me to be this happy." Parker kissed her son's tiny hand. "Hello, my precious. Welcome to our world."

Jarod's eyes twinkled as he stared at his son. "I never thought I'd actually be here. I was searching for my family and all these years you were my family. You were always in my heart."

Parker lightly kissed the mole under his right eye. "Can I have our baby now? You've monopolized him since we brought him home."

"Hey, little one, it's mommy's turn, alright?" Jarod handed their child over and his little body stiffened, then stretched as he was placed in Parker's arms. His face turned a shade of red as he gave out a healthy cry and smacked his lips.

"Okay, my love. Are you hungry?" Parker took Jarod's place in the rocker. She unbuttoned her blouse and held the baby close to her chest. "There you go." Softly he cooed as he took in his mother's milk.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and she gazed at the father of her child. "What?"

"My family," Jarod said in a whisper. "Thank you, for you and for our baby."

"Well, you did help in this creation. Our perfect son. Our perfect world, free from "The Centre", yes you are, **little Jarod**." She kissed the top of his head. He opened his eyes and squinted at his mommy then continued with his feeding.

"Are you so sure we're free from it all?" Their was an uncertainty in the older Jarod's voice. "It, "The Centre", keeps rising from the depths of hell."

"You're scaring me, sweetheart, you're scaring me." There was a petrified look in her eyes. Parker embraced her baby protectively.

Jarod hugged his family. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll never let any harm come to you both." He softly caressed the baby's forehead. "He'll have a life unlike ours."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise. He'll have a beautiful life."

"All three of us." Parker added. "Can't make the mistakes of our past ruin our future."

Jarod nuzzled his face into her hair. "You've always taken my breath away. You are a beautiful woman. You are even more beautiful as a mommy."

Parker pulled at his shirt. "I love you," she whispered.

"Enough to marry me?" Jarod kissed her tenderly.

Her sapphire colored eyes glimmered at him. "My life has never and could never be the same after I met you. And I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side. You've taught me so much. How to live, survive." She looked down at their son, then back at Jarod. "And most of all, how to give love in return."

"I'm guessing your answer's yes?"

"Yes," she replied as she captured his mouth with hers, but pulled away quickly. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong, honey?"

"He's really hungry. He's sucking a little too hard. He won't let go."

"Hey. Hey, son." Jarod lightly taped his son's cheek until he released his mouth away from his mother's breast.

"Okay, okay, sweetie. Still hungry? No need to gobble me up. There's more on the other side." Parker switched sides and again, her baby satisfied his needs.

"So, where were we, sweetheart? Ah, yes. Kiss me."

Their happiness depended on having good relationships with each other, living life to the fullest and having taken a positive attitude on life. Jarod's and Miss Parker's lives were closely intertwined with sorrows with much more than they could have handled. But, their precious someone which was a part of them made their life complete. They've surpassed the terrifying obstacles in their lives. Not even "The Centre" could have destroyed their love.

**"THE CENTER SHALL RISE. THE CHOSEN WILL BE FOUND, A BOY NAMED JAROD".**

**The End**


End file.
